magifandomcom-20200222-history
Departure
Departure (旅立ち, Tabidachi) is the 2nd Night of the Magi anime's second season and the 27th Night overall. Summary Aladdin shares his thoughts about traveling alone and encourages Alibaba and Morgiana to find their own paths. Kougyoku is asked to spare with Sinbad, with both of them fully Djinn Equipped. Meanwhile, Dunya's condition worsens even more and the Princess dies as an after-effect of using the Dark Metal Vessel. Synopsis Aladdin explains the reasons for the sudden desire to travel alone. Meanwhile, Sinbad tells Yamraiha that he doesn't want Aladdin to go to Magnostadt. Alibaba recalls their promise to take down Al-Thamen together, but Aladdin says that he needs to gain more knowledge to make him a king and wants Alibaba to think about his own path by himself. Next day, during her training with Masrur, Morgiana asks her teacher about their homeland. He tells her to go there if she wants, but she shouldn't have her hopes high, as no Fanalis lives there. In the Sindria's palace, Aladdin feeds Dunya. She asks him why is he going to Magnostadt. In the meantime, Alibaba's training is interrupted by Kougyoku, whom he almost hits. She asks him to spare with her only to be stopped by Sinbad's arrival. He wants to fight her instead and both of them fully Djinn Equip. When Kougyoku attacks with her Extreme Magic, Sinbad stops her and Djinn Equips Zepar. He uses Sound Magic on her, putting everyone in the surroundings who didn't cover their ears, to sleep. Afterwards, Sinbad speaks to Hakuryuu. The Ren Prince once again asks the King to aid him with destroying the Kou Empire. Sinbad promises to think about backing him up in the times of need. Ja'far overhears their conversation but leaves without a word. He reaches the room where Kougyoku and Alibaba are talking about the battle. Kougyoku explains that she is going back to her country to persuade her brother and Judar that Sindria isn't their enemy. Ja'far comments to himself on Sinbad's ways of doing. Aladdin tells Dunya that it's possible that he will find a cure for her illness, but Dunya answers that she doesn't have long. She asks him if he's really going alone and after hearing him out, she adds that she's glad she met him and dies right after. During her funeral, Alibaba recalls that Cassim's body looked the same as hers. Yamraiha apologizes for not being able to help her. After that, Hakuryuu talks to Morgiana about his past and Al-Thamen killing his family. After ending his own story, he asks about her family. Upon learning she has none and was a slave until just a year ago, he exclaims that she might have siblings somewhere. Meanwhile, Kougyoku tells Alibaba about her love for Sinbad and about her past, which is really similar to Alibaba's. The two of them decide to become friends. During the night, Aladdin stands alone on the cliff with a flower and recalls his talk with Dunya. After stating that his homeland is a faraway place nobody knows about, he drops the flower to the sea. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *Only in the manga, Alibaba has a scene with Sharrkan where he is drunk and whines about Aladdin. *Alibaba and Kougyoku's conversation takes place in the bedroom and then in the courtyard for the anime version. Compared to the manga, the entire conversation takes place in a bedroom. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Second Sindria Arc